All Night Long
by Darvey415
Summary: *multi chapter* "HA! You can scrape his name off the door; he's the one who started all this mess by hiring that fraud in the first place and where is he now? Huh? Left us to clean up his mess" he shouted back "This firm has fallen apart. My firm. Turning on each other and pointing the blame to others is not going to solve a goddamn thing!"


The ride up to the elevator to the 50th floor was silent. They left the silence of the elevator for the silence of their floor. Jessica, Louis and Donna made their way to the bullpen to try and see who and what was left of the firm, instead of the usual loud chit chat and noticeably overworked faces they were greeted with silence. Reception staff – gone. Associates – gone. The majority of the partners –gone. There was a huge possibility that they were the only three people left at Pearson Specter Litt.

Rachel went back to her parents' house after she was basically jilted at the altar, nobody expected her to come back to work for the foreseeable future or at least not anytime soon. The last they saw of Harvey was over 2 hours ago when he accompanied Mike to prison. Nobody knew where he was. There was only 2 ways Harvey dealt with an issue like this and that was either by lashing out at anything and anyone in sight or by drinking himself into a self-induced coma and probably waking up next to some trashy blonde he met a few hours previous. Donna hoped it was the latter (minus the waking up next to a trashy blonde).

Jessica, Louis and Donna based themselves in Jessica's office, none of them speaking. No one was brave enough to speak first, not even Jessica. Everyone was worried about saying the wrong thing. Mike's decision to cut a deal with Anita Gibbs to save them only ended up backfiring on the firm as a whole. It was no secret that the rest of the employees fled before probably being laid off. Then finally Louis broke the silence.

"and then there were 3" he muttered slouching further down into the couch

Jessica shot him a side glare "and Harvey, that makes four"

"HA! You can scrape _his_ name off the door; he's the one who started all this mess by hiring that fraud in the first place and where is he now? Huh? Left us to clean up his mess" he shouted back

"This firm has fallen apart. _My_ firm. Turning on each other and pointing the blame to others is **not** going to solve a goddamn thing!" she snorted back before pouring herself large serving of the liquor.

Louis slammed his glass on the table and stood up punching both arms to his chest "well I do not want to be a part of this any more!"

"You were a part of this the moment you found about Mike" came a calm, familiar voice. All three of them shot their heads to the door of the office, the tension was that heavy in the office between Jessica and Louis that none of them noticed Harvey come from the elevator. "But instead of you turning him or any of us in you used it to get what you always wanted, so don't you dare stand there and take the moral high ground and say you want out the minute we hit a bump in the road".

Louis went to protest before Jessica spoke first "where the hell have you been?"

.

Harvey explained he had a meeting to attend to after he dropped Mike at his temporary home, he then made his way out of Jessica's office and towards his own. Donna knew his calendar was blank today so he either had an appointment with Dr Agard or he changed his 'morning meetings' to 'early evening meetings'. Judging by the central location of his tie she assumed he had went straight to Dr Agard.

"a bump in the road?" Louis repeated "a bump… in the road?! Has he lost his mind? Everyone has gone, we practically need to build this firm up from the ground and he calls it a 'bump in the road'. Every law firm in this city is going to pick away at our clients tomorrow morning when word gets out, we're probably going to get sued for every case Mike has touched but according to Harvey that's just a 'bump in the road'"

"Harvey is probably planning on staying up all night to try and sort this out, Louis. If I know Harvey, he's going to fix it because that's what he does" Donna finally spoke

Jessica stood up placing her coat over her shoulders "Donna's right, Louis, and there is not much we can do until we know what we have to face tomorrow morning. For now I suggest we take a copy of the bylaws each and try and find any goddamn thing that can buy us more time"

Donna follows suit and throws her handbag over her arm "I'll go and let him know"

Jessica and Louis nod before she leaves Jesscia's office and heads towards her bosses.

.

He hears her coming down the corridor. He knows it's her, they always seem to be able to sense each other's presence. He gives her a weak smile as she enters the office. He's buried in paperwork, his jacket threw over the arm of the sofa and his sleeves turned up. Even at a time like this she still manages to hold her shit together, that's more than he can say for himself. Just one of the many reasons he loves her. Little does anybody know he suffered another panic attack after dropping Mike off, he got back to his place and hugged the toilet for a good 10 minutes.

She returns him smile and walks over to the decanter stand to pour them a glass each. She can't help but notice how low his shoulder are hanging and how defeated he looks. She hates seeing him like this, the last time she seen this look was when she left him to work for Louis. She knows she needs to be strong, not so much for herself but for him. The redhead walks over to his desk and hands him a glass of his Macallen, as he takes the tumbler from her hand she notices cuts and grazes to his right knuckles.

"It's not as bad as it looks" he says softly

"Does the object you hit look worse?"

Harvey chuckled silently to himself and shot her another weak smile "of course"

"Good!"

Donna explained to Harvey what happened when the three of them got back to the firm and what Jessica and Louis were planning on doing during the night to buy them some time tomorrow morning. No doubt the other two named partners had left the building now, leaving Harvey and Donna the only two people left on the 50th floor.

.

It was 9:30pm, Donna and Harvey were flicking through pages and pages of the bylaws. There must be over 10000 pages, merely impossible for 4 people to get through overnight, especially 4 people who didn't have a photographic memory. Harvey had ordered from that shitty thai place she loved to help get them through. They had been looking for 2 hours solid and they had nothing. Jessica and Louis were in the same boat as no one had been in contact to say they had found something. They needed a miracle.

"You've always been a messy eater" Donna chuckled looking at Harvey trying to lick the remaining sauce from his meal off his face, she leaned over his desk and wiped the excess sauce away with his thumb.

Harvey opened his mouth wide to fake a pretend annoyance "me? Tell me a time you've witnessed me being a messy eater? I'm a very elegant eater"

"May 2007" she shot straight back "the night you spat shrimp into the back of my mothers head"

"Oh comeon! That was your fault for making me laugh at her stupid toy boy of a boyfriend… what was his name? James? John?"

Donna chuckled "who knows, he was gone after a week"

Harvey stared at Donna as she laughed. Her smile was one of her best attributes, he probably didn't realise how long he was staring at her for. He knew she was the one who got away, all because he was too much of a coward to tell her how he felt. They broke eye contact after a few minutes and Donna broke the silence.

"I think we best be getting on. We've got the whole night ahead of us to get through all of this"


End file.
